New World
by bilbo95
Summary: The End of Humanity has approached. The arrival of the third millennium has destroyed the mortal world. And all there's left is...us. Read and Review!
1. First Entry

**Note:** This was originally a sequel to my other fanfic, where a different character (whom I created) was telling the story. That one was my version of _Midnight Sun_ and it's sort of a companion piece to the _Twilight_ series. I haven't worked on that sequel for months.

But I figured, what if this (the scenario of the sequel) happened mainly to the original characters of the books? And so, I took away my characters and stuck to the primary ones. I'll just try this out and if it sucks, I probably won't continue it.

***Disclaimer: All belong to Stephenie Meyer, except my daydreaming. =)**

Feedback _please_. (=

* * *

First Entry

November 12, 3003 (Dawn)

I know you're out there --- out here. And you're exactly the reason why I'm writing this memoir. Ever since the day of destruction, just hours following the awakening of the millennium and the celebration for the new era, many has happened. Just when everyone that's left thought that you people had been extinct, that's when I became doubtful, though I am filled with hope that you are alive.

My name is Isabella Cullen and I am a vampire.

Unreal as it may seem, but that is the very truth. And not only thousands of us have survived the apocalypse but there are other paranormal beings that still live. We are the only ones who stand today, as far as everyone believes.

Every single Supernatural thought that humans are completely eradicated from this world we once shared. Including me. Though now I question that "fact," for I have a feeling that someday someone will read this and those who have survived the End of Humanity will want to know how that single day affected the world.

I am not a fraud. Though it is your choice whether or not you believe me. But consider this: how did this notebook end up in your hands and not within the ruins under the frozen ice? I do not know when you have found this but my purpose is certainly not hazardous. I want you to know what Earth became and how the New World for creatures like us had finally awoken from our secrecy. Us, Immortals, have been living throughout your previous surroundings and have kept our secret for centuries. We were not entirely afraid of humans, but you would surely be horrified of us. That is why our kind has not been revealed.

But now, I am revealing it to you. And after you unveil this truth to the others who've survived, keep this proof of what really happened to our new Earth. Read the next pages I'll be writing about the world you've never seen --- A world where only the Undead lives in. And as you read this to the others and possibly the new generation of born humans, remember that some of us might still exist, hiding, once again, in the shadows.


	2. Benjamin's Journal

**Note: **It took me such a long time to think of what to write next. It actually took me 3 tries (I wrote pages of the next chapter then re-did it) until I was finally satisfied somehow.

You guys were probably expecting another entry from Bella, but I changed it a bit. Benjamin (from _Breaking Dawn_) is originally one of the protagonists of my story (mainly for his awesome powers) and since I was having issues with Bella's POV, I wrote Benjamin's [in journal form], though I will be using 3rd-person omniscient for the actual happenings. Also, this chapter isn't really far-fetched from ch.1 cuz they are in the same period and every chapter will connect with each other. As for Bella...I'll still write some of her entries but until then, read what the Egyptian coven's up to.

**Review if you want me to continue...**

* * *

Benjamin's Journal

**Three years have passed and we're still in hiding. I don't know why but Amun never altered his decision. Was he this attached to secrecy? But there was no reason to hide anymore; there are no living humans and the Armageddon happened years ago. **

**Now I am living in the new millennium with my coven, having discovered how to live on ice. Did Amun just wish to keep this knowledge and my help from all the others like us? He did tend to only care for our little kin but with the method I helped devise, we could save most of our kind. But somehow, I couldn't convince him to travel freely.**

**Amun has been acting reticently and of course, I couldn't get much from Kebi. She was as quiet as our frozen surroundings. When I asked Tia for any supposition, she had been clueless as I was. **

**I slightly interrogated our leader, but our conversation nearly ended as a conflict. I needed answers.**

Benjamin stopped writing and strode swiftly towards Amun, who was excavating a frozen corpse from the ice and laid it directly under the sunlight. He was oblivious to Benjamin's presence and was about to leap into the hole again until Benjamin encircled his forearm and he had to face him.

"What?" Amun asked, somewhat irritated.

"Tell me what's going on," Benjamin demanded and Amun merely looked away. Benjamin repeated his query until Amun finally responded.

"I'm trying to figure this all out," Amun replied abruptly, as if his most cherished possession was bothering him to an extent. Maybe he was but Benjamin was relentless. "I do not want to live like this and I'm trying to find a way to live differently."

"You can't live differently because this _is_ the only way," Benjamin reminded his leader. "Amun, why don't we find survivors like us and share what we know? This dead Earth is big enough for more than four vampires."

"Because we don't know what's out there. If there are survivors like us, they will be savages and take what we have."

Benjamin laughed humorlessly and uttered, "So a small knowledge of survival would kill us all? Can you be this selfish, Amun?"

"For centuries, you've seen the best of me and yet, you still indicate the wrong doings you _think_ I am conceiving. Yes, you do have power over me but that doesn't mean that I have to address everything to you."

"People have died, Amun. I know how you felt about losing this world but you're not the only one. I may not have known much humans but I did have immortal friends. I haven't seen them for more than nine centuries and now, I don't even know if they're still living."

"What I'm undergoing right now does not involve your comrades, Benjamin," his voice implied such finality. "I'll tell you someday, but not any time soon. I'm sorry for acting in such a hostile manner but it will end, I swear."

Before Benjamin could ask what exactly was going to end, Amun leaped into the wide hole he had dug for excavation.

The hole became more extensive as Amun came down and when he reached the solid ground, he sighed. He then ambled to his left and several feet later, he reached a vertical hole. He slipped through the icy tunnel and within seconds, he was in a dome-like space and not far upward was the ice-covered building he had discovered several months ago.

Amun tactfully slid the window panel aside and jumped inside the low-lit room. From the shadowed corner, a beautiful, pale figure emerged with a relieved countenance.

"I honestly do not understand why such a couple would decide to have a baby in this era," the man complained, his accent unrecognizable.

"It was accidental, Leo," Amun prompted then walked over the slumbering woman on the matted floor, wraped in layers of apparels and blankets, her covered torso visibly round and inflated with an unborn child. "Has she eaten?"

"She's been asleep for hours but that's normal, I suppose," Leo answered, shrugging.

"Have _you_ eaten?"

"You are an unfaltering pessimist, you know that? Do you not trust me, Amun? I will never kill our only hope of reviving this world."

"She's _one_ of the only hopes we have," Amun sighed. "Her child will begin a new generation of humans and once I tell this to Benjamin, he would certainly help me renew at least part of the land."

"Why not tell him now?"

"He has to discipline himself. He's disgusted with our lifestyle and this woman is the only thing that will satiate his taste. I will not let him kill any survivors."

"What if he finds the others? You know how their scent will appeal to hungry vampires within miles. Fortunately, you've found this place for the human and no one from above could smell her. Luckily, you're vampire hasn't entered the hole yet."

"Which vampire?" a different voice spoke and both vampires stared at the hollow window, where Benjamin's bloodred eyes were focused on the sleeping human.


	3. Revealed

**Revealed** [_For the lack of a better title_]

In an airless motion, Amun had fastened Benjamin onto a wall of ice, several meters from the building. He was glaring at his "aprentice" but Benjamin was oblivious to his grimace, for he was gawking pass his leader, and towards the sweet scent of the woman. Amun ran him through the tunnel then finally in the primary hole, well away from the girl. Benjamin was silent and still, holding his breath.

"Jump," ordered Amun. Benjamin looked at him skeptically but obeyed. He leaped from his stance and landed seventy feet above, standing atop a solid dent, then another eighty feet, an additional sixty, then finally reaching the even frost of the new Earth. Amun did the same and soon, they were facing each other.

"Since when have you kept _that_ from me?" Benjamin said through his teeth.

"Since the day we discovered she was pregnant. I think we both know what your reaction will be," Amun responded calmly. "She's not food, Benjamin."

"You know how I don't like being manipulated. I can control myself and how can you be so secretive about this when you know I can help?"

"Because I want this world to exist! I want the humans, the animals, the plants, everything!"

"And you don't think I want that, too?"

"We're not satisfied with our lifestyle, our friends are gone, and we have to protect the humans. We still have a duty, Benjamin. We can't argue forever."

"Then just tell me one thing," Benjamin initiated, crossing his arms across his chest. "What exactly have you kept from me for the past years?"

Amun sighed but began explaining.

"Leo and I have been feeding and protecting this pregnant woman for months now. We plan to deliver her baby into this world. Once it is delivered, I was going to ask you to renew part of the land. Yes, you've been doing that for quite a while now, but we want you to revive a much larger portion. A part large enough to start a new environment."

"And what about the others he was speaking of?"

Amun observed him, wondering if he should tell him about the other humans. Once Benjamin hears about them, he could easily sprint off to find their trail and…

For once, Amun considered venturing _not_ to tell his kin about his secrets, for he never keeps anything from them, or anyone for that matter. He was straightforward to all.

"There are others like us and others like _them_," he said meticulously. "We've split into different directions, keeping the survivors we've taken during the Armageddon. This woman is the only one bearing a child from all the groups and we're trying to protect them from others who will most definitely cause harm. These people are the only ones who could enliven this planet."

"Any of our comrades alive?"

"Most of them, yes. And the Volturi, too."

Benjamin's eyes widened and he furrowed his brows. They haven't encountered the Volturi coven in centuries and with survivors still in hiding, they would be more than pleased to drain all of their blood. The method of living must have circulated throughtout their kind for them to be living this long. Or maybe they've eaten each other instead, Benjamin thought with disgust.

"The Volturi are involved in this," Amun said and Benjamin's red gaze pierced through his.

"They've deviced this plan," Amun clarified. "Many are involved and Aro was tactful about choosing. They only want the best for this world."

There was a silence between them until Benjamin resumed his queries. He loathed the Volturi but absorbed the fact that they are actually _still_ controlling this planet. Let alone having Amun, so possessive of Benjamin's talents from anyone's grasp, cope with those covetous royalties. _What_ _happens after they've recovered this world?_ he thought to himself. _Give orders?_ he scoffed inaudibly. In spite of the good they were trying to accomplish, Benjamin does not trust the Volturi clan.

"Have you told Kebi? Or Tia?"

"No."

"Are you planning on telling them?"

Amun was quiet, and then asked, "Do you think I should tell?"

Benjamin gave a light smirk, saying, "You're actually asking for my opinion? You humor me, Amun."

He punched Benjamin's broad shoulder friskily. They both grinned then Amun continued, "Yes, I believe I am."

"I think we'd better share this with them. Unless you want Tia to have a fit. You know how she doesn't like secrets. That's what makes us so compatible."

"Yes, you both have anger management," Amun mocked flippantly, then added mostly to himself, "I just don't understand how quiet she is. Intelligent, but very quiet."

"Talk about Kebi," murmured Benjamin and Amun raised his eyebrow.

"I think Kebi would have loved to hear you compliment her for the first time," uttered Amun.

"I compliment her," Benjamin countered.

"Three hundered years ago."

"So what? I've been busy with Tia. You know how much I love her."

"Indeed, I do. But don't forget how much _I_ am attached to my wife. You're not the only one _busy_."

Benjamin rolled his eyes and sprinted off East, where Kebi and Tia are sucking on the defrosted blood of the corpses under the burning sunlight.

...

Thousands of miles away, half of Bella's body was curled on Edward's side. Edward was lightly stroking her brown hair and was humming her lullaby. They were both staring at the stars above. The stars that would always be visible to their explicit, hazel eyes. The stars that no one but others like themselves would see.

"I've never felt so close to them," whispered Bella, lifting her cold fingers and tracing each one of the bright stars. Edward did the same but circled his hand around hers, gently placing it on top of his chest, where there will never be any heartbeats.

Bella then kissed the top of his hand, still encircled around hers, then his jaws and finally his lips. They stayed like this for several minutes.

Bella placed her head down again against his chest and savored his scent.

"This isn't the forever that I wanted for us," she said, closing her eyes. It was true that all she wanted was for them to be together, though she couldn't forget the vast losses she had experienced. Charlie, Renee, Jacob, Renesmee…

She winced and wanted tears to fall from her eyes. It was the only deed she could do for all her loved ones --- to show sympathy. But she had surrendered all those assets to be with her love.

"Shhh," comforted Edward, though he too, was reminiscing their daughter. "This could still be the forever you wanted. We'll make a hell out of it."

"Nice choice of words," muttered Bella and Edward half smiled.

"I want her back," whispered Bella, more sober and desparate. "Half of me was killed when she…died."

"I know, love. I know."

For once in several centuries, they both wished they were humans and had died with every victim of the apocalypse beneath the ice.

**-- -- -- -- --**

**I'm losing inspiration :( It's exactly the kind of "suck" I was referring to...I lose interest.**

**I need to be inspired again. Any encouragement from you guys would sure count and I really hope you will still read my story...=) Sorry for the late update :( I am distressed from life!**


	4. Bella's Memoir

Bella's Memoir

**November 15, 3003 (****Daylight)**

**It's different now. I never expected such disaster to happen, but it did. I miss the Earth I loved.**

**Last night, my family and I moved towards East and began digging. Digging not only for food, but for any hope of restoring any plants and trees. It seems surreal but we have nothing else to do --- to try on doing. We will not give up. **

**Family, you may ask? Yes, all ****eight of us are living. We are all immortal, of course. We encounter others like us now and then, though they never linger. Everyone travels excessively, I guess. I just hope that none of the others would kill any hope of life in this world. I hope they wouldn't kill you.**

Bella sighed and stood up, watching Jasper, Emmett, and Esme suck on the corpses a few yards away. Jasper never stopped drinking thawed human blood and most of them simply didn't care if the lifeless body was of an animal or person. However, Bella never touched a dead human corpse and chose to stick with animal "defrosted" blood. The humans always reminded her of how all the people she loved had died within the earth.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Alice whispered beside her. Bella shook her head and gave her a small, assuring smile. Alice looked at her for what seemed like an endless second.

"Don't remind me again," Bella said softly. "It was painful enough before."

Unintetionally, the memory returned…

_Esme laid her eyes where Jacob stood and exchanged an empathetic look with him. He quickly understood what the sympathy on Esme's gaze meant and he glanced at Renesmee for a long, painful moment. Renesmee gazed back at him, though she was still oblivious to the fact that Jacob would not be able to live after the apocalypse, for he was mostly human and humans needed air. _

_Finally understanding, she began sobbing and embraced him with an inseparable hold. Bella held her breath as she absorbed the truth. Not even she could save him. _

"_I am not leaving him," Renesmee said sternly. _

"_But Nessie, he has no choice," Rosalie was abruptly at her side, touching her shoulder. "We all have to make sacrifices."_

"_Speak for yourself," Jacob spoke glaringly, though Rosalie ignored him. _

"_I can make my own choice," Renesmee uttered with the same terseness. "I will die with him."_

"_No!" everyone exclaimed. Jacob was holding both her shoulders and looking unbelievingly down at her serious countenance. Bella was just downright speechless and aggrieved. _

"_Renesmee, you cannot sacrifice yourself," Jacob countered. "You will live and I won't let you come with me."_

"_I've made my choice, Jacob. You die, I die. And that will not mean that everyone will die with us."_

"_You're killing me," Bella whispered and let her knees drop to the wooden floor. My daughter. _My_ Renesmee, whom I love and fought for, was going to forfeit her life, Bella thought. She felt a huge, painful hollow materialize inside her chest and suddenly, she had the same feeling she had as she said goodbye to her daughter when they were all convinced that the Volturi were going to kill them. But in that memory, it was _Renesmee _that was going to live and her life was Bella's priority. Now, it was the matter of losing her forever. _

"_I'm sorry," Renesmee whispered in her mother's ear and put her arms around her, tears running down her shoulder as Renesmee wept silently. Then another set of arms wrapped them both and Edward was softly comforting them, the sorrow and hurt escaping his velvet voice. _

_They embraced each other for an interminable moment. They stayed like this, knowing that the only daughter Edward and Bella had conceived would be gone in a few months. It was true that Renesmee was killing her with her decision but it was her choice and Bella didn't want to make her choose between them or Jacob. She loves her as much as she loves Edward and she understood why she wished to die. _

Bella held Renesmee's locket around her neck as the reminiscence subsided. The golden locket was ancient, since centuries have passed. It still held a refined photo of her, Edward, and Renesmee. On the other side, it held the words _plus que ma propre vie_, meaning _more than my own life_. The locket was as fragile as that poignant memory.

Bella then continued writing:

**The way we live is not normal. Day and night we excavate and feed on liquefied blood. I find it rather repulsive, though. But it's the only way.**

**Right now the heat is causing some ice to melt, but it instantly freezes because we are under a recovered ozone layer and everything around us is simply icy. But the sky is still cloudless --- a sign that means no water has evaporated yet. No river, no ocean, no sea…**

**Sometimes I just feel like dying a definite death. All the time I wish to shed the tears that I wanted shed at the moments when I lost a mortal loved one. I wanted to cry for my daughter and her lover, for they both have been an exceptional part in my life. They complete the Cullens and they most definitely complete me. **

**. . .**

Benjamin's Journal

**I curse and curse and curse all day. Why, you may ask? Because I fail at using my own abilities! **

**Amun was right; renewing an environment would cost all my effort to the extent of tiring. Is that even possible? Well it sure feels like it.**

**I only managed to invisibly lift about fifty feet of ice and since there was no air to work with, it was more difficult to accomplish. I feel like I'm practicing and trying to discover my powers all over again. It was infuriating!**

"Love, you're breaking the pencil," Tia said, gently separating my firm grasp on the material. I sighed but smiled at her. She returned the smile, which made me kiss her irresistible lips. I love her so much.

"What if I can't restore the land?" I whispered. "I don't want to disappoint anyone and they are definitely trusting me with this duty. It _needs_ to be done."

"Just give it some time, Benjamin. Lara's not going to give birth to the child in three months and you can practice every day if you please. But don't overdo it because you still have a wife." She touched the tip of Benjamin's nose with her index finger as she concluded her saying.

"Never will I forget about you, Tia."

They pressed their lips onto each others' and for the entire night, Benjamin did not think of the difficulties he had been undergoing for the past couple of weeks.

**- - - - - - - -**

**"Lara" is the name of the pregnant lady =) **

**Tell me what you think of the story so far! _PLEASE Please PLEASE_**


	5. Uncovered Secret

Uncovered Secret

"Alice, do you hear that?" Bella asked Alice in the midst of excavating.

Alice looks up and inhales nothingsness but the indistinct scent of someone. She listens and narrows her eyes.

"I didn't see anyone arriving. Maybe it's Tanya," suggested Alice, then began sprinting towards the scent.

Meanwhile, Edward furrowed his brows in a troubled way and Bella indicated this.

"It's not the Denali coven," he said as he narrowed his eyes in the direction where Alice ran off. "It's the Volturi."

**. . .**

"Aro, I've done it," annnounce Benjamin with a relieved grin. "It's the most amazing thing I have ever seen!"

"Yet, we are not finished," Amun said calmly. "The earth is still icy and whatever ice you pull from the ground, the ground would still be frozen. We need a solution for the re-growth of the seedlings."

"With a temperature as this, it's nearly impossible."

"_Nearly_, but not quite. Benjamin, your abilities are unique and the Volturi appointed you for a reason ---"

"Yes, yes, I know," Benjamin intervened and Amun raised an eyebrow.

"You don't like the Volturi," Amun stated and Benjamin smirked.

"You loathed them more than I do," Benjamin emphasized. "You left when we were supposed to battle them. You were so protective of my capabilities that you even doubted the Cullens of stealing me away from your little coven. I believe you were just too protective of your own life that you cowered away from those royalties. Now, what did they do to you, Amun? Did they use Chelsea?" He indicated one of the Volutri guards, whom can mentally tie the bond of a person to another. Therefore, Chelsea could have effortlessly lured Amun to be part of their mission.

"Do you think I let them do that?" Amun hissed. "You know well that I ponder things through and would not let them deceive me in such way. Has it not crossed your mind that I _wanted_ to help? Why can't you just do your job and stop bickering about my decision?"

"Because I am losing it, Amun! This is the biggest secret you've kept from me, despite the fact that everyone is depending on me! _Human life_ is depending on _me_! Has it not crossed _your_ mind that all I need are real answers? You said that you've told me everything regarding the plan but I know you know something I don't."

"Will you please stop assuming that I'm still keeping something from you! What more can I hide? Are my answers not enough? Apparently not because you are clearly too stubborn to accept what's in front of you."

"Exactly how many humans did the Volturi save?" Benjamin inquired all of a sudden.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Amun slightly smirked.

"Answer me."

After a moment, Amun decided to be candid.

"Enough to fill a small vicinity."

"That's not exact."

"They didn't give me an exact population."

"Nonetheless that's a lot of people for hungry vampires to carry around. How can a four-thousand-year-old vampire coven resist eating them when their blood is the only satisfying thing there is? Are there others involved in this? _Other_ than who you've told me?"

Amun was speechless. He did not consider that Benjamin would have such a broad thinking about this. Moreover, why is he hesitant? The awaited answer is spoken with Amun's words.

"Yes," he confessed. "There _is_ something that I haven't mentioned to you. I was forbidden to tell."

"Tell me, Amun. I deserve to know," Benjamin said in a more lenient tone, though with a slightly demanding one also.

Amun pursed his lips then sighed, finding no way out of this dilemma. _It is inevitable, anyway_, Amun thought. _He is bound to know one way or another._

"The Volturi have encountered another help. The only beings that keep them from harming the humans," Amun began. Benjamin waited patiently as his comrade gazed at the snowy ice beneath them. Amun then finished, "are the shape-shifters."

**- - - - - - - -**

**Benjamin is really troubled, isn't he? But it led him to the last of Amun's secret, so that's good, right?**

**After I proofread this, I was a bit annoyed at how the two of them always end up arguing about the same thing: Why Amun trusted the Volturi, despite the good it will do to the world, and how extremely demanding Benjamin has become.**

**I needed a good cliffhanger, so there. **

**But seriously, I hope you guys won't think Benjamin is nosy because he presses for Amun's secrets. He's merely doing that because he is pressured (even for a vampire) about "saving the world" and having the biggest responsibility there is. Besides, Amun is usually frank and very blunt, so it's unusual for him to be hiding something. Let alone hiding something that clearly involves Benjamin. **


	6. The Secret Alliance

The Secret Alliance

"Ah, Alice, I am truly ecstatic to see you." Aro opened his arms as if awaiting an embrace from Alice, who stood still and expressionless. She did not foresee their sudden visitation, so she has yet to discover the reason. Aro let his arms drop disappointedly and seconds later, the rest of the Cullens are now facing the Volturi.

"It's not pleasant to hold grudges, you all should know," Aro said as he eyes each and every one of the vampires before him, though there was a good twenty feet between them. His gaze, however, lingered upon Bella and Edward.

"Who said we aren't pleased," Emmett nearly sneered. "You have no right to be near us. Unless you want to continue what we left off nine centuries ago," he inserted, giving them a mocking grin. Aro was not fazed by Emmett's insinuation about the battle that nearly broke out nine hundred years previously if it weren't for Alice. That battle could've been the downfall of the Volturi, for several vampires supported and stayed with the Cullens to fight and Bella's power was their greatest offense. That had truly caused the Volturi to doubt their victory.

Aro gave a dry, humorless laugh and responded, "I have every right to wander and be acquainted with old friends. Have you forgotten what era we are in? It's the New World

and clearly, my comrades still have not forgiven me."

"No one said we wanted to be acquainted with you and your guards," Carlisle stated, his voice composed, though with a little sternness. "There's nothing to forgive anymore. Forget everything that happened before and forget about us. We don't need any more of your help."

"But Carlisle, I am not here to offer help. Caius and I are here to make a proposal." He gestured to the second leader of their coven. Caius seemed disgusted and fought the urge to hiss when Aro told the Cullens what they were there for. He clearly did not like associating with the vampires who actually had a chance of defeating them. Let alone defeating him.

"If it involves using us and our abilities, you may forget it," said Bella with a merciless glance. Seeing them caused her greater pain than what she's undergoing every day. The thought of her daughter being gone can never be forgotten.

"My dear, I am genuinely sorry for your loss," Aro apologized, adding a slight bow for his "condolences." Bella gritted her teeth. It wasn't the Volturi's fault that Renesmee died, but they certainly had wanted to kill her and the rest of them several centuries before. They even formed an alibi, questioning the "danger" Renesmee might possess when she grows as an immortal child, just to finish their purpose of killing. If Alice had not come to prevent the brutal (and equal) fight, the Cullens, along with their true comrades, would have stood a chance. So what assures them that the Volturi would not attempt on destroying them again? Hence Jane, Alec, and the best of their guards are with them this instant.

"We do not need your sympathy," Edward spoke with bluntness. "As for your proposal I'm not sure what to believe anymore."

His family stared confusedly at him. _What have you seen?_, they all thought to him.

"You think the images in my head are imaginary?" Aro raised an eyebrow. "They are very much real. You know well of my secrets, Edward. I would not lie about this kind of situation."

"But how can it be?" Edward's face changed to complete awe and bewilder. "No, they are dead and cannot live in this atmosphere…"

"Edward, what is it?" asked Bella from beside him. He looked at her with the same expression and it made her touch his face. "You can tell me," she said softly.

"The werewolves are alive."

All of them had perplexed reactions once the words left Edward's lips. The truth seemed surreal.

"How?" Bella inquired.

"He's not thinking of it." Edward slightly clenched his teeth, listening to Aro's blank thoughts. Aro, of course, wouldn't let Edward hear his explanation, hence the cunning smile on his pale face. Edward read the rest of the Volturi guards' minds but none of them were thinking of the shape-shifters, therefore, the Cullens would have to listen to their bargain.

"Why don't you all hear our proposal?" Aro offered. "We all know how important those creatures are to you."

After a mere second of deliberation, Carlisle agreed for the group.

"Well, I'm sure you're quite surprised that we survived, am I correct?" Aro began, adding the same humorless laugh as he said, "You didn't think that you are the only ones who drink from corpses, no? There are hundreds of wise vampires out there and it is a fairly small world."

He paused then spoke in a more solemn tone.

"I am here to tell you that _we_ are the source of one specific mission --- a duty where only the wisest can achieve," he emphasized the word, indicating his entire coven. "That mission is well-kept and I have sensibly chosen the individuals who are worthy of fulfilling it. Now I must know if _you_ are worthy of hearing our secret. If you are not interested in knowing the rest of our intentions, then I won't speak any further of this. Nor will you hear anything about your beloved shape-shifters."

They stood still, considering his words. They were all undoubtedly intrigued, and with no further ado, they gave their word.

"We are listening carefully, Aro," Carlisle declared. "We will not speak of this to anyone outside this encounter. I assure you."

"Very well." Aro smiled, showing his perfect teeth.

"But," interrupted Edward, "we are not guaranteeing anything else other than listening."

"Why, of course," Aro said, smiling slyly. "I will let you all decide later on. Though for now, I should inform you on what we have planned since before the apocalypse.

"You see, I have found a clairvoyant of my own ---" he signaled to a petite, adolescent-looking girl behind him. She had scarlet shoulder length hair, which briefly reminded them of Victoria "--- though unlike Alice, she only foresees her future, which sometimes includes people associating with her, and she saw herself dying of starvation in this environment. Of course, I couldn't let that happen. Not to a sweet, newborn vampire. Therefore, she became a member of the guards.

"We were forewarned of the End of Humanity, as others call it, and we acted right away. By selecting the healthiest and fittest of humans, we've taken and protected them throughout the eroding of land and advancing of waters. When the water froze and the rest of the world had died under us, it was just the vampires and terrified _humans _that stood."

All of Aro's guards' eyes became longing and full of crave. All they've tasted from their previous life was human blood, but they are strictly forbidden to kill any one of the survivors. The consequence was severe and one of the guards has proven that. Undeniably, that guard is now dead.

Bella thought of her memoir when Aro revealed part of their secret. She had an intuition, though she found no proof to support it. Nevertheless she was right; there are humans living in this era.

"We knew that we wouldn't be able to contain ourselves with our cravings for long," continued Aro, "so we approached the only creatures whose lifelong duty is to protect humans, besides repulsing us. That way they can surround the survivors and repel us from the scent, which became very unappealing due to those beings."

"It's impossible for them to breathe in this atmosphere," Carlisle said skeptically. "But of course knowing that we have not encountered in more than nine hundred years, you probably found someone or something that makes it possible for them to live."

Aro smiled and uttered, "You know I have my ways, Carlisle. I went on a brief quest myself to search for the special talent I'm seeking. With much effort, though in so minimal time, I have finally found her but as a human.

"With no time to spare, I changed her. I trusted my instincts and with Mia's clairvoyance, my two youngest jewels are now very well fond of each other."

"What exactly can your youngest _jewel _do?" Rosalie inquired with slight cynicism escaping her beautiful voice.

"Ah, that is the most intriguing, I should say. My beloved Elda possesses a power that is truly impressive. She is like a source of inner life. She gives the ones in great jeopardy perpetual existence, but she can also take the privilege away. Enter her dome of life and you will enter the land where breathing is very much possible."

"You mean to say," Carlisle contemplated, "that this girl can reestablish oxygen within her _dome_?"

"Precisely. She is like a blooming flower, full of life while making it. She is indeed unique."

"Indeed," concurred Esme. "Aro, why are you telling this to us? I'm sure it's not atonement for what you have done."

"Esme, you are forever insightful," he said appreciatively. "I suppose I should begin the proposal now."

He advanced towards the Cullens and they were attentively observing his every move. He then halted eight feet in front of them and spoke.

"The shape-shifters doubt us. After three years of our convoluted alliance, they no longer trust us because they are imputing the deaths of some of the survivors upon us. They won't let us near them except for Elda."

"Then why don't you punish your guards who are responsible for the killings?" Jasper commented rhetorically. Nonetheless Aro replied sharply.

"I can't because not one of my guards is responsible for their assumptions. Chelsea was the only one who disobeyed my orders and I have taken care of that.

"Now as for me being here, I am formally asking you all to return with us to Elda's dome. The rest of my guards are surrounding the wolf barrier and the only approach I could muster is to let you, the Cullens, break the conflict."

"We cannot certify that they will simply move aside because of us. We have only been friends with their ancestors," Carlisle uttered prudently.

By "ancestors" he meant the Quileute "wolf" tribe that once lived around Forks, Washington. However, what the Cullens didn't know is that a couple of the un-imprinted shape-shifters they were well allied with are still alive.

"Who are the two you have been keeping, Aro?" Edward questioned as Aro let him hear the thought.

Instead of answering him immediately, Aro turned to a rather pensive Alice.

"You are wondering why you did not see us coming," he said more as a statement. She eyed him then he resumed, "There are rarely anyone who overpasses your visions and the shape-shifters are the foremost beings who you cannot see. The only answer as to why you did not expect us to visit is because we have with us a former _wolf_ friend of yours."

They gazed at him expectantly, curiosity written on their beautiful faces. They tried sensing the distinct, foul scent of the familiar wolves, but none was there.

Finally, their queries had been answered, though replaced by shock.

Aro smiled knowingly as a pale, picturesque Seth Clearwater stepped beside him with crimson eyes.

******-- -- -- -- --**

**Ooohhhh...I can't believe I just thought of this chapter ending like an hour ago! (Yes, it takes me a LONG time to write and edit. I write parts of a chapter whenever I feel like a should write and I proofread my chapters at least once.)**

**I feel like chapter 6 is a bit choppy, specifically Aro's dialogs (it's difficult for me to write his parts), but I hope it's still interesting! I try making every chapter satisfying and if it's not, I make up the suckiness with cliffhangers. Haha, sometimes =).**

**Oh yeah, just a reminder: "Mia" is Aro's clairvoyant and the "wolf barrier" is sort of like the shape-shifters creating a fence with themselves around Elda's invisible "dome of life." Plus, Mia saw some visions with her and Elda being friends and that's how she knew that Elda would be something special.**

**Just clearing some things up, so if you need anymore clarifications, feel free to ask. And before I forget, I downloaded Bella's font/handwriting in one of the Twilight books (don't remember which one) then replaced the font I used on Microsoft Word. That was random, but I just wanted to share...I wanted my fanfic (on Word) to look like her diary (well, the parts where she writes). See you next time!**


	7. Another Entry

**Wow. I actually updated in less than 2 weeks! So yeah, review please =) Oh yeah, would you guys want me to put up recaps on every chapter?**

* * *

Bella's Memoir

**November 18, 3003 (Nighttime)**

**This is impossible. Though, what I had just discovered is unbelievably true. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, has turned Seth into a vampire.**

**Seth Clearwater was a shape-shifter and I had thought he and his pack were werewolves before. That was more than nine hundred years ago. Today I didn't see him in his wolf form nor in his familiar, suntanned human figure. Instead I perceived him as pale, granite-like, and perfect.**

**I suppose you know the Volturi and if you don't, I think it's necessary to tell you that they are the group of vampires who are trying to protect you. They are the ones who saved you. **

Bella composed herself when she stopped writing. The image of Seth lingered in her thoughts. Then as if he knew she was thinking of him, the new Seth sat beside her.

"It's still me, Bella." He gave her his usual, happy grin, which made her return a smile. "I can still turn into a wolf, if that makes you feel better. Well, I'll be hard-rock after I phase, but my wolf form is still the same."

Bella laughed lightly at his light witticism, though her eyes landed grimly on the memoir on her lap. She read the words briefly and was reminded of how shocked she had been.

"Why do you keep a diary?" Seth asked, frowning slightly at the open page.

Bella sighed and responded, "I suppose I never gave up hope on the people in this world. I knew that this isn't the end of human beings. If it is, then we wouldn't be here. If God decided to kill everyone, then he would've also killed the ways of us surviving."

"So you believe in God? You believe that he has a purpose for creating us?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"What if he meant for us to live on our own? No humans, no more hiding. That the New World is for us."

"If that's the purpose for killing billions of people then how come the Volturi thought of recreating Earth? That must be a sign of some sort that humanity has no ending. Well, not right now at least."

"The Volturi thought of all this on their own. They are not God and they are most definitely not controlled by him. They probably don't even believe in him."

Silence filled them both.

"Seth," Bella initiated, breaking the silence, "why have you not come back to us? You stopped phasing for a while and I presumed you began aging then. For centuries you didn't consider telling us that you are still alive and we had to see you with them to know?"

"Bella, you would do the same if you were in the state that I was in," he replied grimly, his lighthearted persona vanished. "For years of being with my brothers I grew undeniably attached to them. Seeing them die because of their Imprints was just too painful for me to stand."

"Jacob didn't die that early," Bella reminded, having that hollow feeling inside. "He was in fact the last one who died because Renesmee had a much longer life, though hers had to also end. But you still left, even though the person you admired was still living before those times. What happened, Seth? We looked for you and we thought you were dead."

"I wanted to protect people," he said softly, looking straight ahead in the horizon. "Like Aro said, it's our lifelong duty to protect humans. That was what I wanted to do for the rest of my life."

"Did you want to become like us?"

He made a pondering countenance with his beautiful features for a quick second before answering.

"I didn't want to, mainly because Aro was the one who offered his venom. Besides, what's the point of becoming one if I'm basically un-aging and can turn into a big, bad wolf?" They both grinned at this, then Seth's grin turned into a vibrant smile as he added, "Plus, I'm glad I became one. I wouldn't have found love if Aro hadn't come up to me."

"You've imprinted?" Bella was a bit surprised, though she was delighted.

"No, no. But I sure do love her. You'll probably meet her when we reach the dome."

Their conversation ended and Seth stood up to leave, though Bella asked him one more question.

"Who is the other shape-shifter that Aro's been keeping?" Indeed, Aro had stated that only two of the shape-shifters that the Cullens were acquainted with had survived all these centuries. Though the other shape-shifter had not become a vampire, unlike Seth.

Instead of answering her question, Seth smiled cunningly and said, "I'll leave you to your writing." With that, he left her sitting by herself on the boulder of ice.

She sighed at the mystery and continued with her journal.

**I ask myself repeatedly if I should trust Aro. Caius is the same as ever, though I could care less about his disgruntled looks. Marcus is gone, hence the death of Chelsea, whom was compelling him to stay loyal to the Volturi. He was truly lifeless and seemingly jaded, though I understood him. He lost the love of his life and he simply lost interest in the world. I know the feeling.**

**I suppose I have no choice but to agree to Aro's request. Because of the resentment the wolves are showing the Volturi, they are now asking us to speak to them. But I have no idea how to approach those shape-shifters because the only shape-shifters I knew are mostly dead now. Most of them have imprinted, therefore, they chose to die with the women they imprinted on. **

**Though despite all the astonishment and doubt, I --- **_**we**_** are now certain that real people are safe. And since you are most likely aware of the supernatural side of this universe, I guess there is no point in writing this memoir any further. However, I will continue inscribing the evidence and memories into this mere notebook because these memories are priceless. Even if I would remember everything that happens for the rest of my existence, I wish to have proof. **

**It seems unreasonable but I am writing this for me and I know that in a few years things will change. The New World for vampires will only last for a short while and this piece of writing will remind us of how Earth turned into a frozen Hell.**


	8. Lara

Lara

"Amun," Lara called softly. From above Benjamin distinctly heard her faint voice and stiffened slightly. Amun was gone with Kebi and Tia was feeding. Leo is her guardian, though he is feeding as well.

He hesitated then jumped inside the hole, walked through the icy path, and stood at the door of the ice-covered building. For a brief moment, he wondered how Lara, the woman with the unborn child, was able to survive even this long.

"Amun, please help me up," she beseeched, struggling to sit upright. Benjamin decided not to inhale the scent and entered the threshold. He helped the woman sit up comfortably, his gaze focused on her bulging stomach, reminding himself of what the child could mean to the world if he would not eat this human right now.

"I thought you were Amun," she told him and Benjamin merely shook his head. "Can I ask who you are?"

"Benjamin," he said then turned to leave.

"Wait!" Her little voice rang in the hollowness of the room. He gazed back at her, noticing the pleading look. "Don't go yet. I --- I don't like being alone."

"You wouldn't want me near you," he uttered, exhaling, realizing the change of atmosphere in the room. He realized that the room actually _has_ air, hence the human living in it. He never asked Amun how the girl was able to breathe.

"You didn't kill me and I know you won't," the woman whispered, though her belief was strong. She knew what situation she was in and how important her unborn child is to the future of humanity.

"Fine," Benjamin agreed and sat on a corner, "I'll be here until you sleep."

"I just woke up."

"Might as well enlighten me with how you live down here." By this time, he had already sensed her scent and it was tempting him incredibly. He presumed that if he knew her a little better he would have more control over his yearning.

"I sleep, they feed me, and everything just repeats. I'm never allowed to go outside and I'm afraid to."

"How are you able to breathe? Does Leo have some ability to let air in this space?"

"That's what technology is for." She smiled. "Leo doesn't have a special power and all this ---" she motioned around her, indicating the oxygen-tolerant room "--- is from that tank over there." She pointed at the black tank in the opposite dark corner.

"So the air you breathe out converts it into the air you need? What exactly powers the machine?"

"The sun."

This made Benjamin smile in amusement. He never considered that machinery could be useful in this era. Let alone the Volturi using such object, since they were very old-fashioned and orthodox. They relied on their powers, not human-made tools. Nevertheless, Benjamin couldn't agree more that it was a wise choice for them to choose which objects to use.

"Where is the father of the baby?" he asked and Lara sighed.

"He is with all the other Supernaturals. Unfortunately, they did not let him stay with me here."

_Supernaturals_, Benjamin thought, _is that what they call us now? _

"Your love must be so intense to have conceived a baby in this kind of time," he spoke and Lara's cheeks reddened, though her expression changed when Benjamin said, "I always wanted a child of my own."

She saw the somewhat grim look on his perfect face and had the urge of comforting him. However, she felt a contraction within her and winced. Again, the pain occurred and she only knew what was happening. She stared at Benjamin's suddenly stiffened countenance and panted.

"I'm having my baby."

**- - - - - - - -**

**Review Review Review!!! No recaps needed for this one, since the previous chapter was about Seth and Bella...=) I've also been updating faster than usual...that's good, right?**


	9. Newborn

Newborn

"Benjamin, it's fine. He's fine," Amun assured Benjamin, who is currently sitting amidst the icy pathway.

He looked up from his hands and asked, "It's a _he_?"

Amun nodded and Benjamin sighed in relief. He was very much eased that Amun was the one to help give birth to the child and that it was over. He was also ashamed of not being able to cope with Lara's giving of birth, hence the blood.

"Go inside," Amun emboldened and Benjamin's face showed disbelief.

"You want me to go there?" he said skeptically. "How can you even let me?"

"You won't hurt her. I am sure of it. Don't ask me how I know, just go," he added, prodding his friend towards the open door.

"If I kill her, make sure to kill me," he muttered while walking ahead.

Despite the bluntness, Amun grinned at Benjamin's back and said, "Oh, I wouldn't be the one doing the deed."

He continued to amble forward until he reached the entrance.

"You're so stunning," whispered Lara to her silently whimpering son. She was still oblivious to Benjamin's presence, though not for long.

"What's his name?" he asked, standing rigidly at the doorframe.

Lara deliberated for a moment before answering, smiling down at her newborn child.

"Nicolai. I'll name him Nicolai."

"Suitable choice; it means one who is victorious."

"I guess we'll find out," she breathed absently.

For several minutes, he just watched her and Nicolai sleeping in her arms. He was not tempted to drink her blood --- he wasn't even thinking of it. He merely watched.

"Amun, is it pity that I feel?" Benjamin asked him after he resurfaced from the glacial footpath and into the base of the hole, still hundreds of feet below, though distant from the room.

"It isn't," Amun replied, "Pity is caused by sadness, which is far from what Lara is feeling right now."

"I doubted myself. I wasn't completely sure if I was able to cope being in the same space with _two_ breathing people."

"Then you should give yourself more credence. Ask yourself: did I feel pity for Lara and her child or myself? Benjamin, I gave you a chance to prove that you can overcome your thirst and you did. Isn't that proof enough for yourself?"

Benjamin was silent for a solid minute, redeeming himself. Finally, he spoke.

"I suppose," was all he said and that was enough for both of them.

Amun returned to Lara and Nicolai while Benjamin leaped from his stance and soon stood at the edge of the aperture. He then ambled towards the newly formed setting due south. It was the setting he created with his abilities to impel all four elements not too long ago.

Its circumference was not at all substantial, but it still was a decent size. The new setting seemed like a vast hole in the middle of the ice but if one looks down, the damaged trees and brick buildings will be visible, even though they are hundreds of meters underneath. Nonetheless, it is a good beginning and it will improve.

Benjamin walked pass his making and retrieved his pencil and journal, thinking of only what happened a while ago.

**I do not want to be a monster once this world is revived. I never want to kill an innocent. Therefore, I shall find another way to live once everything is back to the way Earth should be.**

As he wrote this, he recalled an ideal he heard from his old acquaintances. Now he found a solution.

**I will follow the Cullens' ways.**

* * *

**Short? Very, but at least I'm updating =)**

**As exciting as the other ones? Not so much…**

**I hope you guys will still stick with me till the end!! (which I am still undecided about).**

**Don't forget to leave a review…I get motivated when my readers do :D**


	10. The Vision

The Vision

Aro, followed by his guards and the Cullens, traveled across the ice. Apparently, this world was not as small as it seems. They have to speed towards countless horizons until they reach Elda's dome of life.

Amidst their incredible sprint, Alice stopped. So did the rest of them.

"What is it?" Rosalie inquired, noticing her now still face.

"A woman just gave birth." Alice's voice turned inquisitive, yet absorbed. "How can I not have seen her before?!"

"Aro, you have something to explain to them," Edward admonished, facing Aro's composed posture.

"Forgive me for not mentioning Lara," Aro said. "I put her in the care of my trusted acquaintances, well away from everyone else. She was in a very fragile condition."

"I'm assuming you appointed a shape-shifter to look after her?" Alice spoke.

"Surprisingly, I did not. I let Amun take her in."

"The Egyptian coven? You put her with the Egyptian coven?" Emmett questioned incredulously.

"Is it that outrageous?" Aro laughed. "Well, I apologize for not letting my _worthy_ colleagues nurse Lara. Certainly, you would have been an auspicious choice as her guardians, seeing as you all were still…deprived of human blood. However, you ostracized us."

"What will you do with the child?" Rosalie asked, ignoring his ridiculous, yet truthful remarks.

"Raise it, what else? There is nothing more beautiful than a new generation being formed."

"Why haven't I seen her?" Alice asked once again. "For years I've been opening my senses but only see vampires around the world. This is the first time in three years that I've had a vision of actual people."

"There are ways, dear," Aro answered. "Like you have proven before, the shifters are the only _living_ ones that are immune to your ability. Consider your only answers."

She did. They all did, but Edward need not to. He read Aro's thoughts, knowing another realization.

_Why don't you tell them, Edward_, Aro thought to him after Edward heard and saw the recollection in his mind. The events were crystal clear.

"It's the child inside," Edward stated, confirming the guesses of the rest. "It was blocking your senses, Alice."

She then nodded, absorbing his response.

"And now that it's delivered, I see her now, even if she's vague. Nevertheless, I didn't see a baby, only the blood and such. That must explain everything."

"She was impregnated by a _wolf_?" spoke Bella, curiosity present in her tone. "Seth, is she…?"

"No, she's not the one," Seth replied. "The father of her kid stayed behind. I think you would be surprised at who the man is. Believe it or not, it's Embry."

"Ah, the other runaway," muttered Jasper and Alice gave him a disapproving glance.

"He wasn't a runaway for nothing," defended Seth, "He has his reasons like I did."

"You both left at different times with no goodbyes," said Alice.

"Like I said, we both had our reasons."

Shortly after the discussion, the entire group continued on to their silent, vapid journey. Each of them was pondering various things; most about their disgruntled thirst, some thinking of specific people, others wondering what would happen once they reach the dome.

Little did they all know that their chances are limited and their time is nearing its end. The _beginning_ of the apocalypse had approached, eradicating almost every one of mankind. However, the end is yet to come and with the downfall of everything, _no one _will be able to survive.

Immortality is merely a concept. Forever is, too. Humankind might have had its universal death, leaving all immortals alive, but immortality has its death also. And their death is nearing them as Earth prepares for its massive shift.

**- - - - - - - - **

**Embry was the only suitable choice for the "other wolf"...unless you guys wanted either Colin or Brady (which seldom appeared in the books)....So review review review please!!! Oh yeah, did you guys see the "Eclipse" trailer? It was alright...not much of a fan anymore (seriously, I never liked the movies). **

**Since you all are fans of vampires...Read my short story? here is the link: **

**_http://bilbo95. blog. friendster. com/2010/03/the-human-mind-by-ne-solomon/_ **

**(copy/paste on search engine on the toolbar without the spaces)...Please check it out! My friends say it's good and I quite like it =).**


	11. Prediction

Prediction

**For hours, we run at full speed. Right now, everyone is feeding as the sun is towering us. And despite the cold, the humidity is high and I could feel the heat across my pale skin. **

Bella paused and looked at the scene before her. The Volturi guards were in one place and her family in another. Aro, however, was speaking with Carlisle. She watched Aro's swift and graceful movement when he bit the arm of a defrosted corpse. She recalled her intrigue when she once admired how the Volturi was able to glide as if they were flying very low. But seeing that she is a vampire, she was easily distracted.

"Bella," Alice said, pulling her and running at a direction where no one could hear --- not even Edward.

"What happened, Alice?"

"I have to let someone know about this. Bella, something is happening. Something _bad_."

"What are you talking about?"

For the first time in centuries, Alice looked stricken. It wasn't the same reaction she felt when she saw the vision of the Volturi coming to kill Renesmee. It was worse than that.

"Bella, we're going to die," Alice whispered.

Bella frowned, clearly stunned. It took her some seconds to speak.

"Tell me what you saw."

"It's Earth itself. The apocalypse occurred for a reason. It's because the universe is changing. And it is still happening now. The sun" she pointed at the bright light above "is pointing its rays in direct parts of the earth. Somehow it is coming closer."

"That can't happen," Bella murmured, though Alice heard perfectly. "The sun is the center of everything. Maybe Earth is being pulled towards it? But it doesn't make sense. Perhaps it's the atmosphere. Maybe Earth's ozone layer is turning weaker and weaker."

"This may be the end of us."

Then Bella gave her sister an embrace. Now they were truly worried. Mainly they were worried about the future of this world and the, once again, dying humans. Immortality was something they've experienced in hundreds of years and that was enough for them. If the world was truly going to end, they want it end with their true love beside them.

"They're going to find out," Bella reminded, seeing over Alice's head, since Alice was so petite.

"Not if Edward keeps his mouth shut."

"Are you planning on keeping this a secret?" Bella quizzically gazed at her.

They stared at each other. A few moments later, both sighed.

"We're going to have to keep this from them. Especially the vampires outside our family," spoke Alice, speaking aloud their mutual thoughts.

If they tell the others that they would die under sunlight, everyone would ignore the plan and eat the survivors. That way, there would be more slaying and no hope in saving this world. _If_ they could save Earth.

They trekked back with the others and off they ran into the horizons again. Edward, of course, already knew about Alice's vision. He nodded to her direction, promising her that their choice was a wise one.

Despite Alice's grieve reaction a while ago, she managed to think friskily to her brother, _Better think of a plan, Eddie. You wouldn't want to lose your little sister, would you?_

Edward chuckled inaudibly then grinned at Alice, responding back, even though she would not hear his thoughts.

_You know it._


	12. Travel

Travel

Elda is at ease. She sits amidst her invisible cupola, sensing the unbreakable tension between the wolves surrounding the inside of the dome and the vampires outside it. _Where is Aro? _She thinks to herself. He has never left her out of his sight even from "outside" and quite frankly, she also misses Mia, her dearest friend who had the power of self-precognition.

Momentarily, Perry, one of the humans, came sprinting towards her.

"Elda, it's time," he said, controlling his breath, and she nodded.

They were moving locations again.

Everyone noticed the slight changes that were happening. At some point the heat was hardly bearable, so they move their stance from time to time. Of course, having orders from their leader, the Volturi guards followed. The sudden change of temperature occurred not too long ago and Aro wasn't aware of it. He, his guards, and the Cullens would have to use their senses (which aren't as keen as before, hence the lack of real food) to locate them. Though, since humans could only walk so much in this weather, they won't go too far and Aro would find them easily.

"Do you need any more blood?" Perry asked from beside her. She smiled dazzlingly but shook her head no. She has had enough blood from the night before to last her a week.

The large group began walking south, Elda in the middle of everyone. She was like a goddess to all. Not only was she flawless in appearance, like all the undead, but her power made her into a being that people praise and worship. She brings the life into the beloved humans.

However, despite her perfection, she has an inner flaw. Remembering last night, her smile turns into a devious one. From her peripheral view she notices Emil, an olive-skinned young man, narrow his eyes on her. He stared at her with hidden hatred, knowing that she was truly a monster inside. Though, he could do nothing.

In a brief second, Elda was strolling beside him, whispering to his ear, "Care to share what you saw last night?"

He hardened his fists but said nothing. She laughs very lightly, though her next words pierced through him.

"Your friend was tasty. Don't worry, I will not kill him. I'll _try_."

She then left to go towards Perry. He presumed that Perry was going to be next. She feeds on his friends --- his closest friends. Last night, it had been his brother.

_God please save us_, he prayed silently, _let _her_ be a nightmare. Let her open her eyes._

He wanted this to end. Indeed, he needed her --- they all did. But he just couldn't fathom why God would create someone so beautiful something so horrid in the inside. She had killed, intended or not, innocent people. _Just like any bloodsucker would_, he thought bitterly.

He continued striding with the group, his mind occupied with negative thoughts.

Meanwhile, Amun's coven stays at their same whereabouts. Benjamin just smelled the scent of Lara's baby and wrinkled his nose on instinct. He recalled that scent and briefly mentioned this to Amun. Amun, too, did not know that Lara's mate had been a shape-shifter. Nonetheless, it did not matter. Besides, the revolting scent of the child would certainly lessen the appealing scent of his mother and himself. Everything was going well. That was until the early morning that Kebi, Amun's wife, began noticing the change of atmosphere. They were in the Midwestern, now heading only a mile or so southward, since Benjamin was still working on his land. In the course of this journey, they had coincidentally encountered the Volturi along their old acquaintance, the Olympian coven.

"I am in great ecstasy to see that the child is well!" Aro exclaimed, praising Nicolai in Lara's arms.

"That is Embry's baby?" Bella muttered to Seth and he nodded. She never left her gaze from the child and felt the urge to tell the woman holding him how fortunate she was to be a mother despite the era they were in. Rosalie, in all her straightforwardness, walked up to Lara and asked if she could caress the baby.

"Bella, it is nice to see you," greeted Benjamin and she beamed at him.

"It's been centuries," she replied. "Aro has told us of your…mission? Practice? I'm not sure what to call it."

He shrugged. "It's much more impossible than it sounds like. Now, where is…"

He trailed off, realizing the answer to his own question. He noticed that Renesmee was nowhere in sight and that could only mean that she's dead. _Under the ice with Jacob_. He also noticed that sudden emotionless visage on Bella's face.

"I think it is best if we all stride as a group," suggested Aro to all of them and some shrugged in response.

And so, they continue to their journey due south, now on the same side. Most of them may not know about their own future, but one thing is for sure: fate has brought them together.

**- - - - - - - - **

**When I couldn't write this chapter anymore, I thought to myself, "Where the hell am I going with this?"**

**So I took a few minutes to rack my brain for a decent plot for the next chapters (I couldn't ask you guys for ideas...it's doesn't feel right that an author is asking his/her readers for what should happen in their story...But I do love reading suggestions! And no, Selenay of Antioch, I will not name a planet Pandora xD "Avatar" does have good visual effects, huh? Watch "Alice in Wonderland"...gotta love Tim Burton and 3D).**

**And now that I actually HAVE written like a very short outline of what's in store for the future...I am really tempted on just skipping to that part. Seriously, the next chapter may be the climax...muhahahah. (That probably won't happen...). ****Don't give up on me, okay? Oh, and I am scared for the Math CST...my freshmen year depends on it xD.**


	13. The Prophet

The Prophet

Alice, Edward, and Bella begin discussing the matter that the other vampires have yet to know. _We will tell them eventually_, they would say and that they should decide how to unravel their future on their own first. However, nothing has come up.

"Nothing is going to work," Edward said to the two. He pointed to the horizon where the wolves, people, and vampires stood and continued, "Those people are going to die. Seth is going to die. Embry and Lara's child will. Every damn being in this world!"

"They did not go through this much for three years just to have every single human die!" Bella responded abruptly, speaking of the Volturi's mission, which is now theirs. "This world can't just stop all of a sudden. I do believe there is a solution out there.

"At first we thought that Earth was eradicated of people, yet there they are; safe, even though they're terrified of us. I believed that some were alive and now I believe that this isn't the end for us. Just trust your instinct, Edward. We'll figure this out."

He held her gaze then looked down at the ice beneath their feet, reckoning that whatever hope that he lacked, Bella always compensates for. Some miracles and luck had been given throughout her lifetime and right now is not the time to doubt that miracle.

"We should give this some time," Alice deduced. "I'll tell Jasper what I saw --- he can keep a secret --- then we'll discuss this after a few days. The temperature is rising and they're noticing it, too."

Edward nodded and Alice sprinted back to find Jasper. When she did, she discreetly pulled him from the others like she did Bella several hours ago and enlightened him with the things they've been discussing.

Jasper wasn't as fazed as she was when she saw the vision, though he mulled over it seriously.

"We can't really do anything," he said and Alice sighed.

"I think you're right."

"Right about us dying? Well, that's rather unfortunate," a different voice called and when they turned, they found Jane's sly half smile in place.

"Hasn't Aro taught you anything? Eavesdropping is a terrible attribute," Jasper retorted.

She laughed dryly and responded, "That explains how terrible of a being I am. Now cut to the chase. I heard something about a vision and I know it concerns us."

"Not everything involves you, Jane," Alice stated, glowering.

"Most things at this time involve _us_. Now do I honestly have to force the truth out of you?"

"Just try and I'll break your neck," Jasper threatened, earning a snicker from Jane.

"You wouldn't be able to touch me without your precious shield protecting you. So either you tell me now or I will personally inform Aro and he can deal with this."

"We're not scared of you."

Then the pain came. Jasper was on his knees, his fingers burying into the ice. Alice couldn't do anything.

"Stop and I will tell you all what I know," she compromised and almost instantly, Jane released Jasper from his unbearable pain. He cursed at her but she ignored him, facing Alice instead.

"I said _all_ of you," Alice emphasized then began running with Jasper to the entire group, stopping in between the wolf barrier and the Volturi guards.

"I need everybody's attention!" her high-pitched voice rang and almost everyone turned to her.

Bella was almost certain what her sister was about to do and gave her a warning look. Alice's face was expressionless, though her voice sounded almost unhesitating.

"What the hell is she doing?" Bella muttered fiercely.

"Let her," whispered Edward in her ear then they, along with everyone else, listened.

"I had a premonition," she began, "and it concerns us all.

"We all know that the Apocalypse wiped out the human population and now there's only us and thousands of other vampires around the world. But, that's about to change. After what's about to happen in the near future, no one is going to survive. Not even us vampires."

"There are so minimal ways to kill us," Aro spoke. "How could this be?"

"Does this have to do with the heat rising?" one of the vampires asked.

Alice nodded and replied, "And it is going to be hotter until we all burn."

That's when hunger took over and the wolves barred their dagger-like incisors against the ravenous vampires who are now hunched closer to the wolf barrier. The humans were afraid, backing away into the center of the invisible dome. Elda simply stood there, unsure of what to do.

The Cullens had stepped right in front of the shape-shifters, facing the other vampires and made the barrier stronger. None of them was going to hurt the humans. Even Benjamin had taken his stance beside the Cullens, protecting the fragile people, and so did the rest of his coven. They were all against the Volturi and their guards.

"You know what will happen next, don't you?" jibed Caius, who was in an attacking position.

Seth, in his wolf form, snarled.

"I'll take that as a yes," was Caius's last words then attacked.

The battle had only been going for a few seconds when every _body_ froze. No one moved and no one knew why they were immobile. It was as if they were permanently frozen like statues carved in a fight scene.

"You have lived a thousand years --- probably more --- and yet you still think that violence solves your conflicts," a female authoritative voice bellowed.

_Is she the one doing this? Is she the one keeping us from moving? What is her power? Who is she?…_These questions occupied everyone's thoughts. To them, she seemed powerful, yet no one knew who she was.

"If I give you all your bodies back, will you all stop this absurdity?" she questioned and earned muffled responses. The tall, beautiful Japanese woman sighed and finally lifted the force she put on them. Once they had their senses back to their bodies, they anticipated an explanation from the mysterious woman instead of resuming the ravenous fight. They felt vulnerable, yet controlled, around her presence.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Caius queried edgily and the woman lifted an eyebrow, barely glancing at him before facing everyone.

"My name is Sage," she says, " I am here to stop you from killing each other. Perfect timing, I should say." For the slightest second, she winked at Alice, receiving a respectful nod in return.

Alice had only foreseen this woman moments ago when she witnessed Jasper's pained body on the ice. She was certain that announcing to everybody about their dilemma was the right choice because this woman held answers.

"Other than that," Sage continued, "I am also here for certain reasons. I'm sent here to send a message about your problem with your…unfortunate future."

"_Who_ sent you?" Aro questioned.

"My instincts, Aro."

"How do you know about our problem? Your instincts can't be _that_ specific to know everything," another asked, not believing the woman completely.

Sage smiles a very small, sly smile and says, "I have my ways."

"Who are you really?" Benjamin inquired, furrowing his brows. "What's your purpose?"

"I'm the Prophet," Sage speaks slowly in response, "You all were the hope and guide when all humans supposedly have died in the Apocalypse. Now it is my turn to guide _you_ away from your death."

**- - - - - - - -**

**I made a craptastic cover for this story...**

http://bilbo95. blog. friendster. com/2010/03/my-fanfictions/

**copy and paste that link (take out the spaces) to the search engine on your toolbar...;)**


	14. Chosen

Chosen

Conversations erupted once the words left Sage's, the Prophet's, lips. Meanwhile, mutual conversations were shared through all the wolves' minds.

_Are we seriously going to die?_, one of them asked.

_This seems serious_, another said. Their countless thoughts filled their special telepathy.

_Whatever happens, we keep intact. We will never let them harm the people._

_What if Elda attacks one of them?_

_What the hell? Don't think that._

_I'm just saying. I mean, she's a vampire so why not?_

_She can't. We need her and plus, she could easily suffocate us. _

_Better be sure about that._

_Huh, I'm not._

_So what will we do if she kills one of them?_

_Hmm. We'll just wing it. _

_Guys, focus back on Sage. She's saying something._

They gazed back at the Prophet, listening like everyone else.

"You are probably wondering how I would save you, right?" She smiled, walking around leisurely. "First off, don't ask questions how I came to be here. I'm not here to tell you my life story. Third, there is only very few people who has the abilities to save yourselves and this planet. I'm talking about a great sacrifice here because those very few are powerful. And those of whom will join me."

"Are you saying that you're sacrificing yourself?" Carlisle inquired incredulously.

Sage nodded.

"And who are the others that would be joining you?" Aro included.

"I have yet to discover them."

**. . .**

**November 18, 3003**

**Twilight**

**I don't know anymore. Sage, the one that's supposed to help us, came out of nowhere and she knew that we were all going to die in the near future. Is it coincidence? She's also very powerful and it seems to me that she knows everything. She also mentioned that some of us are going to have to sacrifice ourselves along with her. It's the only way to save this world. I'm not quite sure how to handle it if I were one of those few. I would die if Edward was one of them.**

**. . .**

Benjamin's Journal

**I just ran back to finish what I started. Is my part in this mission still necessary? If not, I'm still not abandoning my land. **

Benjamin quit writing and left his notebook. He jumped into his hole of a land, landing atop a rooftop. He began meditating, concentrating on lifting more chunks of ice.

"Love, this isn't necessary," his wife told from behind him. He turned around and gave Tia a weary smile.

"I know."

"Then why are you still forcing yourself to do this?"

He stared at her and responded, "I don't give up easily."

She chuckled. "You are such the opposite of me. I'll leave you to your experimentation."

She kissed him and leaped from the hole until she reached the edge of the ice. She started running and shook her head in disappointment. She was disappointed in herself.

"You don't have to tell him this instant," Sage said from beside her. Tia glanced sideways and continued sprinting.

"I know," she replied, "but you're taking away the man I can't live without."

"It's not my fault. I did not choose him."

Tia sighed. "When is it going to happen?"

"I don't know yet. But, spend as much time with Benjamin because his days are counted."

It hurt Tia to hear those words, though she nodded. Benjamin is one of the chosen ones Sage had warned them about being sacrificed. The Prophet had informed her and Tia simply could not tell him.

_Let her be wrong_, Tia prayed. _Don't take him away. Let her be wrong._

_

* * *

_

**Review please?...=)**


	15. Naming: Sage's POV

Naming: Sage's POV

I close my eyes and clear my mind. Ever since I arose as vampire three years ago, finding myself in burning thirst on top of the solid ocean, my instincts have kept me alive. I was a newborn, yet I feel controlled and reserved. It hadn't been that very long since I knew what I was meant to do. It was a single vision that triggered me to run miles and miles with no stop to tell these immortals that their immortality will be no more. That Prophecy will come true if those few special Chosen ones don't comply.

The Elemental, the Light, the Protector, the Sight, and the Prophet --- those are the sacrificial persons, including me.

The Elemental is Benjamin, which was confirmed through his abilities. I felt his power while I was ambling through the scattered crowd as I explained how this world was to be saved. Unfortunately, he was the only one I sensed. The other three must still be unveiled.

I inhale the oxygen, feeling the breathable air for the first time in my lungs. I sit a disserted part of the unseen dome where the humans lay. The light has subsided hours ago and now every human is asleep. It was the perfect time to figure out the missing puzzle pieces to whom I'd be dying with.

_Show me_, I chant inaudibly, _show me whom you've chosen. Point them to me._

Likewise, I only felt the feeling inside me quaver. The reaction was neutral; it was not the strong sudden intuition I have whenever I receive a forewarning or the premonitory visions I see. Those only happen whenever whoever was giving them to me wanted me to receive those premonitions or answers. Usually, when I try to get another vision, I get the neutral sensation in response.

_Show me, please_, I wished again and had the same feeling once more.

I sighed, sighing for the first time in my second life, for I never had air in my body to exhale before this moment.

I sniffed the air slightly, sensing another presence in front of me. I opened my eyes to find a young lad with bronze hair, standing.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he introduced and I nodded, adding a small smile. "I overheard what you were thinking and am curious to finding out the missing puzzle pieces."

I raised an eyebrow at him. _A mind reader, eh?_, I thought and he grinned limitedly. _How much of my thinking have you heard?_

"I am aware of the indirect titles that make up the sacrificial victims. I won't tell Benjamin; it's not my place to."

_We're all the victims here, Edward. Now about those metaphoric names, I still need to know those people. Since you are and will be the only one to know, will you help me find them? I choose to not waste time._

"Of course."

That was the end of our conversation and he turned to leave. I noticed the stiffness of his shoulder and a consideration came to my mind.

_Is there someone you feel that fits any of the titles?_

He didn't turn around or give an answer. He merely walked to where he came from. I presume that he will not talk to me about this any sooner. I have a feeling that many will get hurt.

The hours went by and dawn is already approaching. Again, I felt someone's presence.

"Do you have anything to say, Edward?" I asked, facing him.

"You told Tia what you've discovered," he stated. "He's the love of her life and it will pain her to see him go."

When he didn't continue, I prompted, "And?"

"And I think I should stop being so selfish," he responded slowly. "I have two people in mind that may fit two of the titles."

"I'm listening," I goaded.

"Alice foresees the future, symbolizing her as the Sight," he whispered, hardly audible, "and Bella is our Protector." His voice faltered at the latter.

_Are you quite certain of this?_, I thought questioningly.

"Quite," he replied.

_I will have to study them myself. It's only consideration, Edward. There might still be a chance that you are wrong._

"I hope so."

Like the night before, he walked away. Then I begin pondering things again.

I have never fallen in love. Not in this life. When I was human, I was freely married, though never had children. The marriage only lasted for a year because the Apocalypse came the year after I wedded my deceased husband. No one expected it. I didn't expect it. I especially did not expect to be turned and wake up as a vampire on the year 3000.

Then my reminiscence was briskly turning into a graphic vision.

_The heat is scorching. Humans are sweating, covering themselves from the sun with whatever cloth they have. Ice is melting everywhere and the humidity is unbearable. The humans are screaming, burying themselves under caved ice. Vampires are nowhere in sight; they have all jumped into the bottomless hole. _

_The humans are now dead. Their burnt bodies are mixed with melted water and the rays of the sun are quickly melting the ice surrounding the hole. They light make its way down to fifty feet, then seventy, a hundred…. The vampires are underwater and are now touching the ground of the real earth. Within the hour, the ocean has melted, though the deadly rays of the sun are piercing through its cool water. Underwater, the light touches the bodies of the vampires, burning their unbreakable skin. Soon, their bodies were showing flames that never ceases and were turning into ashes. Whatever physical power they have, the incredible heat was immune to it. Shortly after, all of them were dead. The humans were long dead. Immortals were no more. Earth does not exist._

I took an abrupt intake of breath. I will not let the Prophecy happen. I _will_ find those three others and I have to know them soon.

* * *

**Don't forget to review~!!...I liked writing this chapter but hated editing it...I'm weird xD So what did you think of Sage's POV??**


	16. The Sight: Alice's POV

The Sight: Alice's POV

"_I_ am one of them?" I stared at my brother, though he wouldn't look at me.

There was dead silence. Edward regretted telling me what he discussed with Sage, I could tell.

"Alice, don't tell Bella," he warned.

"Only if you don't mention this to Jasper."

He nodded and left me alone. I needed to feed.

I ran miles and miles to dig for food. I was unsatisfied with the horrid taste, but it will keep me full for weeks. I had just excavated another bear and sprint farther east, towards the bright sunlight. I stopped right at the edge of the heat and placed the bear on the melted puddle of ice. I watched the dead animal as its color slowly came back. After a few minutes though, its color darkened quicker and quicker. Was the humidity that high?

Briskly, I reached my already sparkling hand towards the unnaturally bright beam and immediately felt the sweltering heat. Then my sight became clouded and what I saw in my vision was something I did not expect.

**. . .**

"Sage, Edward is wrong," I told her. We were alone and no one would hear us from miles. "I am not the Sight."

"You had a vision, didn't you?"

I nodded and spoke who I perceived would be the real sacrifice.

"We have to go on a quest," she deduced shortly after.

"Soon," I concurred.

"Then tell me where to find Zafrina…"

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness!!! I have CSTs coming up and repeating Alegbra is SO not part of my freshmen year nxt year...So I gotta study! Hard!**

**Oh, check my profile! I posted the direct link to the craptastic cover I made for this fic!!**


	17. I NEED you all to read this

******Before, you plan on skipping this message....please don't. Hope the ALL-CAPS doesn't bother you...;)

**TO **MY **LOVELY**, **BEAUTIFUL**, **AMAZING**, **MARVELOUS**, **AMERICAN**, **FOREIGN**, AND** PATIENT READERS**,

(DID I MENTION PATIENT? YES, I DID...)

I **WILL** BE STARTING TO **WRITE CHAPTER 17** RIGHT AFTER THIS MESSAGE. I AM **UBERLY**, **EXCEEDINGLY**, **SUPERFLUOUSLY SORRY** FOR **NOT WRITING **FOR LIKE **ALMOST A MONTH**...

AND THE **REASONS** ARE (Dun dun dun...): **- CST TESTING**

**- I UPDATE MY _HOST_ FANFIC FIRST THEN _NEW WORLD._ **GUYS**, SERIOUSLY, READ _THE HOST --_** **ONE** OF MY** ULTIMATE **FAVORITES! PLUS, IT'S BY THE **SAME** AUTHOR...(WHAT A COINCIDENCE **xD**)

**- LACK OF IDEA**

**- I AM THE LAZIEST AMATEUR WRITER YOU'LL EVER MEET **

I WILL PUT A **RECAP **BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER 'CAUSE I KNOW YOU GUYS DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED ON THE LAST ONE...I KNOW I DON'T. KIDDING xD...OR AM I?

ANYWAY, I **JUST** MADE A **BETTER "BOOK" COVER **FOR THIS STORY (YAY!) I **UPDATED** THE BLOG POST, SO YEAH....NO, IT'S **NOT **GOING TO BE** PUBLISHED**, BUT IT'S EASIER TO CALL IT A BOOK COVER...PLEASE **CHECK IT OUT**. GO TO MY **PROFILE **AND **SCROLL DOWN **THEN YOU'LL SEE THE** ACTUAL LINK**. OH, **MY ORIGINAL ONE-SHOT**, _THE HUMAN MIND_, **GOT TURNED INTO ****A ****SHORT FILM** MY FRIENDS AND I DID...HEHE, I'M NOT SHOWING YOU...

WE HAD 3 WEEKS TO DO A 5-10 MINUTE VIDEO for my class AND I GOT INTO **MY JAMES CAMERON MODE **AND** DIRECTED** MY FIRST EVER **VIDEO**. SO **READ** MY ONE-SHOT, PLEASE?

**FROM **YOUR **FAVORITE AUTHOR **(NAH, I **WISH**)

FOR REAL, THOUGH. I **WILL** FINISH THIS STORY! **THANK YOU** FOR WASTING YOUR TIME ON ME! IT MEANS A LOT **xD**...=)


	18. Indecisive: Zafrina's POV

****Recap: So...they're all still trying to find who makes up the 5 people who will save the world. Benjamin is Elemental, Sage is the Prophet, Bella (they think) is the Protector, and Alice might be the Sight...(So who is Light?)**

**Edward told Alice about her and Bella being part of the scarificial people, and they promised that they will not tell Jasper or Bella. She ran an ran and ran and ran (how many "ran"s is that?) to feed and her skin made contact with hot sunlight. Then after that, she had a vision and told Sage that Zafrina is actually the Sight, not her. Did I get eveything? xD Do you guys remember Zafrina? Of course you do...who wouldn't? She's awesome.**

Indecisive: Zafrina's POV

__

I'm imagining humans. They are right in front of me, naïve and unknowing. One of them fell and scraped his arm and it was now bleeding.

I couldn't help but to lunge at his form and when I landed, my grasp touched a load of pure ice.

I stood up from my vivid imagination as I snarled in frustration. I have never been so thirsty in my life.

"Zafrina?" an accented voice called from behind.

I turned around to face a Japanese woman and a few oh-so familiar faces beside her. I smiled reminiscently at Alice, Jasper, and Benjamin.

"Yes?" I prompted, returning my attention to the woman. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sage and we came here for you…" She fully explained what their purpose for being here is.

That was when I realized that there was so much more happening in this world that I knew none of.

"Hold on," I interfered, "Are you saying that there are living people a few thousand miles from here?"

She hesitated, but nodded and the inside of my throat tightened. I could just envision an untouched flesh between my teeth ---

Arms bounded mine together to my back and I was briskly pinioned to the ice.

"What the hell, Jasper!" I hissed.

"Friend or not, you have to control your desire," he said in a serious tone. "We came here for one thing and if you can't control yourself, then we can't take you back."

"You want me to kill myself?" I asked in disbelief. "Why would I do that if I could live off those humans?"

"What happened to the person who pledged her life to save Renesmee?" Benjamin questioned.

"I pledged my life for a sentimental cause," I answered gravely. "Think about it; what would happen after we do whatever the future is telling us to do? When we die, will they even praise us? Without us, how are they going to revive everything this world has lost? Give me the answers to those and I'll consider it."

Within a blink, Sage was in front of me, kneeling comfortably, it seems.

"First, this world would survive. Everyone would live in exchange for five powerful beings. Second, I guarantee that they will remember you for eternity. You all have families and loved ones that care for you every second of your lives, and they will continue to do that. Third, I don't know what this world will look like after we depart this life, but I know that everything will come back; all the plants, the trees, and a new generation of humans. Now, consider it."

I closed my eyes and entered her mind. I let her see the world I lived in. I miss the forests, the plants, the Amazon. Then I altered the image to the destruction of the world. I showed her how I live now and how much I'm sacrificing already. I am alone. I had no Senna or Kachiri beside me. The Amazon coven is no more.

"You really are the Sight, aren't you?" she said. "What you do is beautiful, but why are you showing me these?"

"Will my end bring back my friends?" I hardly spoke.

"I don't know."

"How can you be the Prophet if you don't know?"

"Because I have a duty to fulfill and knowing everything is not part of it. Look, Zafrina, I don't know where they are. I do not know if they are alive or not. So what if your decision does bring them back? Is that the only way you'll agree to this?"

I didn't respond.

"Why are you hesitating?" Alice asked softly.

"I just want my coven back. I lost them and I have been searching for their bodies since this Hell Hole came and killed everyone," I whispered.

He released me from the ground and I leisurely stood up.

"I hate to admit," Alice stepped towards me, "but they aren't alive anymore. They died during the Apocalypse."

"How do you know this?"

"I saw it in one of my last visions. I tried finding all you ---" I held up my hand to silence her. Then I looked away then began walking. I needed to think.

I knew they would follow me, but surprisingly, I did not hear their steps. After a few more moments, I returned to them.

"I'll do it," was all I said.

**New reviews, please? =)**


	19. The End: Sage's POV

**This is NOT the end, I repeat, NOT the final chapter. BUT, the next chapter might be...**

The End: Sage's POV

I can't say I'm omniscient, but I knew what people were thinking when we got back. Everyone already knew what was bound to happen and that three vampires were already chosen. We needed two more and some were getting frantic.

"Let's see this from all your point of views," I told the group of immortals in front of me. "Who can be the Light?"

"It must be a metaphor of something," Zafrina said. "I don't think I've met someone who can conjure or turn off light, if that's what you're asking for."

"I thought you've already deduced who the Protector was," Bella came suddenly, her tone monotonous.

I shook my head. "I'm still not sure whether it's you, Bella. You weren't even supposed to know that you were considered."

She shrugged and said, "I'm a vampire. I have ears. Besides, I was going to know sooner or later. Better sooner, right?" I felt sorry for her. It must be hard, seeing as your death is impending when you are very well in love. I knew we were just considering her but seeing that her abilities exceed any vampire, Edward may be right.

"Don't say that," Edward turned to me.

_I didn't say anything._

"Well, don't think it," he said peevishly. "It already hurt for me to say it."

"Fine, fine. Though seriously, we need to find those two."

We kept to ourselves for a few minutes, pondering. I didn't know these people well. I don't know their past and I don't know what they're thinking. Every hour I ask God to lead me to the missing puzzle pieces. I ask him to give me a sign, but I get nothing. When will I have my questions answered?

. . .

Edward's POV

Their thoughts sounded from their minds throughout those minutes. So far, no one's had someone in mind that suited the position. And so, I let my mind wander to Bella.

I remember the first time I saw her. The first time her sweet, human scent struck me. In a matter of hours, I was smitten. I loved her and I will eternally.

She was special and ever since I figured that I still couldn't reach into her mind when she became a vampire, I knew this was meant to be. Without her, I would still be in darkness, seeing my family happy and in love. She's my light and in so much ways, my protector.

Wait…that's it.

"This might sound crazy," I started, "but what if Bella is Light?"

I could see the frowns forming on their foreheads.

"I don't see how she appeals," Zafrina noted.

"Well, what if it's not just about powers and abilities? Like you said, the titles are metaphors. Bella, you are special. Without you, I don't think I'll be as happy as I was when I'm with you. You're Light. You brought us all together."

They were silent and I understood. But I wanted someone to tell me something. And finally, someone did.

"I think you're right," Alice whispered. "She is our Light."

We turned to Bella and she was gazing back at me. Then I felt her mind open to my awareness.

_I'm sorry, Edward_, she thought.

"Don't be," I whispered softly. "I will come with you." Then I held her hand, never letting go.

. . .

Sage's POV

And that was it. We were complete.

After Edward said that Bella was the Light, I instantly felt my instincts say yes. I was relieved and we only had to find one more. That was when I saw it.

_Protector_. There were many savages in what this world used to be. The utmost ones are my kind and there is only one other kind that shields us from our prey. _Werewolves._

One of the wolves had volunteered to come and now, we are complete. It wasn't a very long journey towards north, but it felt like we were running out of time.

"We're here," I spoke, seeing what's in front of me.

The North Pole had completely melted, sunlight reaching more of the ice we were standing on. The rays would most likely burn our skins but we needed to dive into the hot water and swim to where my vision is taking us. Suddenly, I felt protection surround me. Benjamin was controlling nature.

And so we went until we reach hard, solid surface underwater. I didn't see anything until a few moments later, something bright glowed. I followed the ancient light and when I reached it, something inside me glowed, too.

_Sage, you have done it_, it spoke to me. _You have led the way._

_And now what do I do?_

_Find it in your heart. I've been buried here for centuries just for this day._

And I did. The six of us, including Edward, gathered around the ball of light and touched it. Once we held it together, I felt ourselves connect.

"Save them," I muttered underwater, water filling my mouth. "Save this Earth."

I could sense the brightness of orb grow bigger and engulf us. I felt the boiling heat of the water already and the rays of the deadly sun. I cleared my mind, thinking of nothing as death engulfs me.


	20. The Beginning: Alice's POV

The Beginning: Alice's POV

It all suddenly stopped. The heat lessened and it was as if the sky returned to its normal state. And there are clouds…I couldn't believe it. Things are going to be fine and things are going to go back to the way they were. Or better.

The ice is melting, though slowly evaporating at the same time. Some of the humans had minor burns from the sun, but we had tried to conceal them all. Seeing the sky full of clouds again was heartening…If only no one had to be sacrificed to have a normal sky again.

People were cheering, though we kept other vampires away. Then I noticed Tia looking towards the horizon where _they_ all had sprinted.

"Hey," I said softly and she didn't respond nor looked at me.

I let her have her peace for a moment, and then she spoke.

"I should have gone with him," she uttered.

"He didn't want you to. He wanted you to stay and live."

"But how could I live without Benjamin? Imagine yourself being an immortal without Jasper."

"Okay," I sighed. "But don't feel regretful about this. You have a chance to start over. It's a whole new millenia and maybe someday you'll find someone."

"That's what he told me; to find someone. I've been with him much more than a century, Alice. I can't just love someone else that easily."

"Maybe not now, but let _him_ find you. Besides, we have a planet to fix," I smiled. "Let's go."

"Okay."

I took her arm and we walked leisurely back - back to where there is hope. This is the beginning and I will forever cherish what my friends and family had sacrificed for us.

* * *

**I'm going to post the Epilogue (watch out for that!) after this...**


	21. Epilogue

**I really like this epilogue...My favorite ones are the first chapter and this...how ironic xD. So remember Lara, the pregnant lady with the newborn son Nicolai? Okay, good...**

Epilogue

They told me I was special. They said that I was the first-born human in this era. But I didn't feel special.

I am ten years old and am currently walking down the beach. It was very hot outside, seeing as it was summer.

"Nicolai!" Mom called about fifty feet behind me. I didn't want to go home 'cause I've never actually seen the sunset before. So I ran and ran, looking back and laughing, then I almost lost my balance.

There was a book mostly covered in sand and when I picked it up, I realized it was actually two books tied on top of each other. It seemed very old and it was pretty wet, but I opened it anyway.

I had to squint my eyes to read the handwriting and what it said was really strange. This must be a joke, right? But the binder and pages didn't seem like a joke to me…

Who is this Isabella Cullen?

"Nicolai!" my mom called again, though her voice was a little more distant now.

I decided to open the other notebook and it had less writing on it, though more understandable. I went back to the other notebook and read the last entry.

_Whoever finds this - either five, ten, or fifty years from now, please take care of it. I know this book revealed what we've been trying to keep for thousands of years, but I trust you with it. Keep it and it will be our own secret._

_There is so much more I hadn't told you but I'm out of time. There's so much things that you wouldn't be able to understand right now and I simply don't have enough time to explain them. What I can tell you, though, is that there are certain people in this world willing to die just to save you. Appreciate the world that became after I leave this planet because at some point, you might regret what you've done. Be thankful for a new world and unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to see it._

I took the books back to my room that night, carefully cleaning it, and read all the entries. I had so much questions in mind that I wanted her and the man to write more, as impossible as that is.

"Nicolai, why are you still awake? It's past twelve," Mom scolded.

I sat up, discreetly hiding the books under my bed.

"Ma, what happened ten years ago?" I asked.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, what happened ten years ago? How did the ice age go and how did it melt? Mom, I know enough math that you were alive then," I said matter-of-factly.

She laughed timidly and sat on my bed.

"I can't say, Nicolai. It's just a secret you're not ready for. And it's not just you - the whole world's not ready for it."

"But you said I was special," I protested.

She laughed and ruffled my hair. "And you are. But some things are meant to be unknown. Trust me, it's best. Now go to sleep."

I slid the blanket over me and turned, facing the window on the opposite side of the door. I heard my door click shut and let myself wonder.

Lara's POV

At two a.m. I silently opened Nicolai's door. I knew he hid something when I came into his room a couple hours ago.

He was snoring slightly and I couldn't help but smile a little. He was always the heavy sleeper but I had to wait for a couple of hours just in case. I crouched down slightly, adjusting to the dark and grabbed whatever he tossed under his bed. They seemed to be thin books and I quietly left his room.

I studied the covers, scanned through the pages delicately, and when I sat on the dining table, read a jornal entry. I knew that I was reading Benjamin's journal.

I glanced at my son's closed bedroom door in the hall and back to the notebooks. I've only spoken to Bella and Benjamin for a few times, though these books explains so much more than they should have.

I was standing up and walking to the master's bedroom where my husband was sleeping, but stopped shortly. I turned and went inside my son's room instead and placed the books back under his bed. I opened the blinds slightly and above I saw a quarter moon. I looked back at my son, who was sleeping on his stomach.

_I'll let you explore for a while_, I thought, _because someday you'll know why you're so special. Someday._

* * *

**I would love to thank all my loyal readers who stuck with me through the ending...I know it's been a little overdone and frankly, I'm not so into this story, but at least it's over now right? This is officially the first complete fan fiction I've ever completed so thank you for the encouragement! =) It really means a lot and you don't even know...**

**Anyway, I'm graduating from 8th grade in three days, you guys! So I'm going to be a freshman next year (ugh)...Anyone there that's read the Mortal Instruments series? I have...NOT. I'm going to, though, this summer and they said the books are awesome. **

**One more thing, READ _The Host _by Stephenie Meyer because I guarantee that it is BETTER than _Twilight_...Then after you read it, read my fan fiction for that cuz I think that one is my best fan fiction so far...Oh, and I actually started on a Harry Potter fan fiction but have no plan on publishing it to this point cuz I'm stuck. (Okay, that is so much more than one thing...)**

**LAST thing, you guys are really awesome. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks for reading. Thanks for putting up with my crap...xD**


End file.
